ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Red Mage/Archive 1
Strenths/Weaknesses If you would like to add more Strengths and Weaknesses, Be brief. If you would like to be more extensive in the length or detail of the Strength or Weakness, please add it to the Guide to Playing the Job linked at the bottom of the page. The purpose of the section on this page is merely to provide a brief look at the major strengths and weaknesses of the job. Please reserve more in depth discussions for the guide linked at the bottom. --Mierin 12:43, 31 Jan 2006 (PST) : I just changed the second "weakness" to (Generally takes more of a support role in EXP parties, and main healing in the higher level EXP parties.) I'm 70 RDM atm, and have been main healing since lv60. And we've always been a support job (not main healer early on, not dd, but enfeeb and refresh whore with backup healing and MBing) so I changed the line considerably. P.S. I gave subject headings to the different topics on this discussion too! ^^ Chernabog 13:19, 27 July 2006 (EDT) I noticed you have that rdm is one of 4 jobs that can dispel. I believe there are five now. RDM, SMN, BRD, BLU, and now with Aura Steal THF can dispel too. Just a minor edit really. --Rycen 19:18, 20 November 2006 (EST) "One of only two jobs that can learn the enspells" What other job can learn the enspells?? The spell scrolls are RDM only. The only way to get (some of the) En-spells on any other job is to sub RDM. I hope you're not referring to Rolling Thunder on Ramuh or something here. Tahngarthor 19:45, 30 November 2006 (EST) And just as a point, Rolling Thunder does give the Enspell status effect, so it does count. However, these section are going to be removed, so it is moot, as Mierin points out. --Chrisjander 20:29, 30 November 2006 (EST) Guides Mierin, could you possibly add the following to a links section for the Red Mage? *Red Mage 101 aka Airspirit's Red Mage 101 This is one of the earliest, most controvertial, most influential red mage guides on the internet. It's flawed, but its very flaws spawned a serious series of discussions about it's various aspects. Said discussions resulted in other guides. Eventualy the collected wisdom of Allakhazam's Red Mages were distilled into: *RDM 101 v2.0 --- Stays Crunchy in Milk, Makes Julienne Fries By MargavineLizelle. This is probably the most balanced and neutral RDM guide on the market. Also organized and maintained by MargavineLizelle is the following guide of guides: *Red Mage FAQ: Newcomers please READ before POSTING This contains the FAQ covering multiple dead equines of the RDM world as well as a full list of guides to any particular subject of interest to the budding RDM. --Strangeone 11:00, 2 June 2006 (PDT) ---- I don't think we should add them until they've been transcribed into the wiki. I don't like alla, and I think sending people to that lag encrusted website is mean. If the guides are worthwhile, we can migrate them to the wiki, then add them. Just my 2 gil. --Chrisjander 11:19, 2 June 2006 (PDT) ---- I hate Allakhazam. I hate them with a passion. I will not consciously link, credit or have anything to do with that gilseller-ridden, ad-invested, moron-spawning site. Others may do so and I won't delete their work. But I will never consciously do it myself. If Gahoo feels they should be added, I'll leave it to his discretion. --Mierin 11:39, 2 June 2006 (PDT) ---- My preference is that information be collected from various sources and formatted for inclusion on this site. For example if those three links provide good information for a RDM guide, then a new RDM guide should be written for the wiki with accurate information crediting those threads for source information. That way the wiki's information doesn't depend on (a) the viability of outside sites and (b) traveling to ad-infested unaffiliated sites for information. --Gahoo 11:56, 2 June 2006 (PDT) ---- kk, I don't have a problem with that, I'll get in touch with MargavineLizelle about replicating the info and creating a guide or two here, since they are way more complete than the short two you currently have. The main reason you kind of need the Airspirit's guide is more for scholastic reasons. It's one of the first comprehensive RDM guides out there. When it came out (May 4, 2004) it kind of blew away the RDM population. It was last amended July 6th 2004. Warts and all it's an important guide. I'll see what I can do about tracking down airspirit if I can (hey may be still playing). Mierin - um... never go to the main forum of alla if you value your sanity. I'll agree to that. But with it's user base being as large as it is, the job forums contain a lot of excelent information that eventualy makes its way to the stickies. Should it prove useable (and I think quite a bit of the stickied stuff can be), I think it would help this site's guide collection considerably. I'm personaly less familiar with the other main ffxi forums but others would probably be able to source guides from there as well. On a related note, are forums (like alla) considered to be public domain? I don't recall (nor can I find) any specific copyright notice. --Strangeone 14:44, 2 June 2006 (PDT) ---- That's nice of you to get permission from the original posters, since its not required. ^^ --Chrisjander 16:55, 2 June 2006 (PDT) Ok managed to get MargavineLiselle's RDM 101 v2.0 guide transcribed. If you could see your way to including it in the guides section. Darned thign works out to 3 pages when broken up into sub 32k parts. Since this is someone else's work, I limited myself to re-formating in a limited way. MargavineLiselle indicates that he/she will be reviewing this work in the future once the new job's impact on the sub-job situation settles out. BLU looks to be quite the good sub-job for the soloing RDM. *MargavineLiselle's RDM 101 v2.0 Guide --Strangeone 12:16, 5 June 2006 (PDT) RDM Merits Someone added the new RDM Merit Spells, but I think if we're doing that all RDM only merits should be added (the elemental magic +acc and convert timer). I'm not so good at coding forms on wiki yet otherwise I would. Maybe if no one else does this I'll spend some time figuring out how to type it up and I will... Chernabog 10:32, 25 July 2006 (EDT) ---- I don't think its really necissary. All the other Merits are self-explanatory. The category 2 list requires new pages as they have certain details to explain (MP costs, recasts, descriptions etc). All the new merits have been given exactly the same treatment. --Daniel 10:42, 25 July 2006 (EDT) ---- I was just thinking for completeness sake. Chernabog 10:04, 5 August 2006 (EDT)